The Haunted Half Blood
by Lizalu9
Summary: War has ended, and peace has lingered. But, the days begin to grow darker as the Death eaters off spring try to rise above the path their parents chose. As these students attempt to go to Hogwarts, A young witch named Skarave holds darker secrets, and is haunted by her uncles fate, with Neville and Mcgonogall covering her secrets. Harry and His comrades protect her from afar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Professor Longbottom hadn't felt so nervous in years. The headmistress was all in a huff. There were very few times he'd seen her so distressed. It had been almost twenty years since Lord Voldemort was defeated. Neville paused. What was it that McGonogall had said? Some odd name had popped up in the quill room. Longbottom opened the door to see the headmistress writing furiously.  
"Ma'am?" Said Longbottom. He felt queasier, noticing the exhausted expression on her face. Her hair, which was usually tied up neatly in a tight bun, looked rather disheveled. McGonogall jumped slightly. She turned and looked as though she would throw something.  
"Sit, Longbottom." She said tersely. He sat in a chair that was opposite McGonogall's. She sat at the desk, books piled high with papers strewn in a chaotic layout. Neville felt like a student again.  
"I don't know what to make of it!" She said as she searched through the leather bound books, full of names. She stopped in one and dropped it in front of her former student.  
"Read that!" He followed her gaze. It appeared to be a standard enrollment book, just like the ones magically being written in by enchanted quills in that very same room. He searched for the abnormality and had almost given up when his eyes settled on what the headmistress must have been so upset about. Toward the bottom of the page, read the name Skarave Snape. Neville was taken aback.  
"Who-? How?! Oh, Merlin's pants!"  
"Shh!" McGonogall urged.  
"What is this?! He had a child?!"  
"A brother, apparently. A squib. His brother married a witch and now there's this child!"  
"What?! Why..." Neville was baffled. He was in shock, and silence stood in the air for a moment before he finally collected himself.  
"What's the plan?" He said finally.  
"Well, we can't just leave her uneducated! There's got to-"  
"We should speak to the ministry! Maybe they'll-"  
"No, Mister Longbottom. That will do no good. The ministry is already aware of her existence."  
"Why haven't we heard of her?!"  
"She hasn't been up to much, other than causing mayhem!"  
"Like what?" This was all too much for Neville. Another Snape?! Neville shivered at the thought as his old fear of the sallow potions master began to surface.  
"For starters," said McGonogall, interrupting his thoughts. "She set fire to a bush at age age seven after being frightened by a bird. Then there's the time she locked herself in her room for a week, and her father didn't notice. She broke half the windows in the house with her anger. Or just six months ago when she flipped a car upside- down and suspended it in mid-air. Some small child had wandered into the street."  
"Blimey!" Said Neville.  
"There's worse things in this file."  
"Is that possible?!"  
"Possible?!" Said McGonogall. "Possible for this child to have encountered death- eaters? Completely possible!"  
"No."  
"Oh, yes! What's left of He Who- I mean, Voldemort's followers aware searching for people who ruined their last attempt of seizing power."  
"What happened?"  
"I'm not entirely sure. I do know that aurors showed up after some dark wizards had a go or two on the girl with the cruciadous curse." Neville was gob smacked.  
"Mister Weasley and his team did a wonderful job of salvaging the situation."  
"Ron was there?!" Neville stood up, looking pale.  
"Indeed."  
"The girl was the only one in the house. They gave her some potion and obliviated her of the whole incident."  
"So, she's just sitting around that house, not knowing what's wrong with her?"  
"It would seem so."  
There was a long pause.  
"We have to help her."  
"The real problem is, how do we go about it? I've been working on finding the solution but-"  
"Talk to the minister!" Said Neville. "It worked for Draco's son! Maybe-"  
"This is different. The Snape family has a record for opposing the ministry. Politically, I mean. Draco has stayed as far away from that as he could, since the war."  
"There's got to be something!" Neville slammed his hand on the desk. He paced for a moment, expecting a suggestion. A magical child without training was a terrible burden to the world. There was a nagging in the back of his mind. He didn't like the part of the story where she was alone for a week. Her father didn't notice? Or did he even care?  
"We could fake the roll call." Said McGonogall.  
"What?"  
"Give her a different last name and pretend she's muggle- born."  
"Should that work?!" Said Neville, skeptically.  
"It might, we would have to tell the girl that she can't reveal her true identity."  
"When do we tell the staff?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"We should talk to Ron." Said Neville quickly. "He may be able to shed light on the subject."  
"True."  
"How do we make sure none of the others talk?"  
"I wouldn't worry about that, Mister Longbottom." Said McGonogall. "We have honest teachers here who would want to help."  
"I wish Professor Sprout was here to help." Said Neville, sadly.  
"She would've wanted to help, too." Said McGonogall. "She was a good woman." Neville blinked back a tear.  
" I know."  
"We'll have the meeting tomorrow."  
"Excellent." Said Neville. A thought struck him. "Do you think we should tell-"  
"Absolutely not!" Said McGonogall.

It was cold and stormy when the Headmistress gathered the professors into her office the next night. The students were not yet at the school, but there were only two days until they'd arrive. As the professors took their seats, professor Flitwick spoke up.

"Headmistress, this is about Scorpious Malfoy, isn't it? I assure you ma'am, he's quite a kind boy!"

"Mister Flitwick, I am well at rest with our situation with the Malfoy family. This is about Skarave Snape." The room fell silent and remained so for what felt like ages. Expressions of utter shock and confusion writ plainly on their faces.

"W- what?!" Said Flitwick.

"I beg yer pardin, ma'am?" Said Hagrid.

"Professor Longbottom, please let in our guest." Said McGonogall. Longbottom crossed the room, reading the questions looks on the other faces. He opened the door with trembling hands. He shook hands with Ron Weasley, as he ducked through the doorway.

"Hey." He said shortly.

"Good evening, Mister Weasley. Do sit down." Said McGonogall.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So, Severus has a daughter?" Said Trilawny.

"Who's the mother?" Said Binns.

"He can't really have reproduced, could he?! I don-"

"No!" Said Ron in disgust. "He has a brother!"

"She's his niece." Said Longbottom. "His brother's child is a witch."

"What does the Ministry think of this?" Said Slughorn.

"We aren't informing them, Horace." Said McGonogall.

"Bloody good thing too!" Said Trilawny. "The Ministry wouldn't want her here. I can see that." She gave a careful glance around the table.

"Right..." Said Flitwick. "What's the plan to get her here?"

"You read minds better then she does!" Said Ron, pointing at Trilawny.

"The plan," said McGonogall. "Is to have her attend under a different name. She assumes the identity of a muggle- born student."

"Her last name could be Ronoldson!" Said Ron, enthusiastically.

"Eh, no." Said Neville. "Livit. Uncommon enough to remember when first introduced and fogey able enough not to remember within a few minutes." There was a long pause as everyone stared. "Also, we'll have to fix her hair, she looks just like Snape with it, only... Pretty."

"How would you know? There aren't pictures of her, are there?" Said Ron.

"I visited them last night. Her and her father." The room burst with questions.

"Hey!" Neville shouted. "I did the right thing. They didn't know I was there. Anyways, it was a pitiful sight. She sat in her room, playing for hours..."

"Playing?" Said Binns.

"Piano, and other things too."

"Well, then! Bring her in!" Said Flitwick in his cheeriest voice.

"If we're all in agreement, I would advise everyone not to tell professor Windsweap, due to his history with death eaters. I'll have Professor Longbottom escort her to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Said McGonogall.

"Me?!"

"You're already familiar with her, and you're the youngest professor."

Longbottom did not combat this, he knew it was useless.

"Great." He said with hallow enthusiasm.

"Take my advice on the girl, Neville." Said Ron. "She's really moody. Mind that."

"Right."

"Above all else, avoid the father."

"A nasty piece of work, isn't he?" Said Trilawny. "Almost as crafty as our guest at the door."

"Our what?!" Said McGonogall.

"Sh." Said Trilawny. "Weasley, if you wouldn't mind helping mister Longbottom with the door." Ron and Neville opened the door and wrestled Teddy Lupin into the office.

"Blimey!" Said Longbottom, regaining his breath. "All I asked was for you to stay out of trouble, and you can't even do that!"

"I'm not in trouble... Am I?" Said Teddy.

"Depends, why are you here?" Said Binns.

"Came to get my Wolfsbane from Slughorn. Heard some interesting talk, who's the girl?"

"That's not your concern, Theodore."

"Don't call me that, McGonogall. That name's reserved for my mum and seeing how she's dead and all..." Teddy spat into a near by pot covered in several different paints. McGonogall shot him a displeased glare.

"Oh, what?" Said Teddy, crossing his arms, and leaning against the door. "There's stuff in there, it's meant for that, isn't?"

"A gift from Dumbledore." She said shortly. Teddy's attitude changed immediately.

"Merlins beard! I- sorry, I'll- I'll clean that right away. Sorry about earlier, don't take that to heart. Take the apology to heart, not the other stuff." Teddy looked down, embarrassed.

"I've had a thought, mister Lupin."

"Yes ma'am."

"You may accompany Professor Longbottom to escort Miss Snape to Diagon Alley."

"Miss Snape?!"

"I'll explain later." Said Longbottom.

"Hang on, he had a sibling? Severus, I mean."

"A brother." Said Ron.

"I assumed that, given her last name. I'll have to tell him next time we chat."

"Tell whom?" Said Slughorn.

"Severus."

"What?!" Said Longbottom.

"You will not!" Said McGonogall.

"How could you do that?" Said Flitwick.

"The headmaster's portrait from the old office." Said Teddy. "I chat with him sometimes."

"There's a portrait of Snape in the school?! I want to give that Pratt a piece of my mind!"

"Absolutely not! Now you're all excused! Mister Lupin, see me in the morning."

"Ye- yes ma'am." Said Teddy. The professors filed out of the room, and Teddy was immediately led by the ear into a broom cupboard.

"What were you thinking?! You can't talk to McGonogall like that! You're lucky she didn't kick you off the grounds! She probably will if you don't watch your tongue."

"I'm not trying to get into trouble! However, trouble sank its claws into me when I was born a werewolf."

"Being born a werewolf does not explain or excuse you eavesdropping on a private meeting!"

"No but, I can blame it on being a loyal friend to Severus! If something's happened to his family, I should tell him!"

"Regardless, we're trying to help you and you aren't making it easier by behaving like this!"

Teddy stared at the floor. "I'm sorry." He said shortly.

"We're trying to help you. All of us. Harry, the Ron and Hermione, Luna, even Bill."

"I know, I just- don't like charity. I'm tired of being weak."

"It isn't weak to need help. It means your human." Said Neville.

"Well, sort of human." Neville looked confused. "Werewolf, remember?"

"Very funny, Teddy. Now, go drink your potion."

"Fine."

"We leave at dawn."

"Lovely." Teddy growled.

"Mister Lupin, how long have you been contacting Severus Snape?"

The early sun light flooded the office, and Teddy was ready for severe punishment.

"That's not what I thought you'd want to say to me." Teddy shifted, trying to think of how to say everything. "Six years. Before you ask, I don't know much about him, we just talked about potions."

"I see. Have you told anyone of your encounters with him?"

"Is that a priority?"

"Answer the question, Lupin." Said McGonogall impatiently.

"Well, during school times, I would say I was visiting with a Professor. Which is half true. So, why would this be a problem?"

"It would not do well to have the ministry knowing about a painting of a death eater in the school where he could be contacted by a student."

"Former death eater!"

"Former, yes." Said McGonogall. "Former and in a position to contact students."

"Why even keep the portrait, then?" Said Teddy.

"That will have to wait until you return." Said McGonogall, staring at the clock. "You and mister Longbottom have a long way to go."

"How long exactly is long?"

"She lives in America, mister Lupin. Quite a way to go."

"Wonderful!" He said sarcastically. "Some yank coming to a British school, she'll fit right in!"

"You may go, mister Lupin." Teddy exited before he could say something else to get in trouble and met Neville at the end of the hall.

"Ready to go now? How was your chat with McGonogall?"

"Fine." Said Teddy. "Wish someone had mentioned that we're going across the pond, though."

"Not to worry." Said Longbottom. "We're going by apperating."

"I hate this trip."

"Then we're traveling back by broom."

"I hate this trip."

"Then we you board at the Leaky Cauldron with Skarave."

"I hate this trip!"


	2. Chapter 2

Our waif in question was already aware of the differences between herself and most American elementary schoolers. She however, did not attend elementary school or any school for that matter except perhaps, the school of hard knocks. She awoke at ten thirty two am with no recollection of why she had awaken.  
"More nightmares." She thought dully. She slung her feet over the side of the bed and took a long look in the foggy full length mirror. Her black hair was still tied back in a thick braid and her eyes were focused off into her own imagination. She pulled an overly large sweater over her head and was slipping on her shoes when the door bell rang. She froze. They never had guests. Was it Mrs. Magnammit coming to take her to the movies again? She hoped so because she didn't want to spend another day in the attic playing piano so her father could work. Bracing herself for the worst she tip toed down the stairs and stopped in her tracks when she heard a mans voice.  
"No!" She thought. She had decided to go back to her room and pretend to be asleep when she heard her fathers voice.  
"Skarave! Come down stairs dear! You have guests!"  
"Dear?" She thought cynically. "That's never been in your vocabulary." She rounded the corner to see her father pouring what was doubtless his 10th drink that day at least.  
"Skarave this man is here to see you about school."  
"Hello, Skarave. My name is Professor Longbottom. And this is my associate, Teddy Lupin."  
Skarave glanced at the the second man. He was much younger than Professor Longbottom and more tired then him too. Longbottom looked very...  
"Studious?" She thought.  
"It's wonderful to meet you!" Said Longbottom. Skarave shook the man's hand awkwardly.  
"I'm Teddy!" Said the younger. He extended his hand, which was scarred. She shook his hand, noticing how weathered he was.  
"Are you okay? You look tired." She said. "Oh! I mean- um... Sorry." She looked down at the floor feeling like the stupidest being to grace the world.  
"You'll have to excuse my daughter, she has no manners." Said her father scathingly. "Go grab some glasses for our guests."  
"Sorry." Skarave mumbled.  
"What would you care for?" Said Sorik.  
"Actually, we better skip all of that." Said Teddy. " I'm afraid we're here on some pressing business."  
"Mister Snape, are you- at all acquainted with your elder brother?" Said Longbottom.  
"We never met." Sorik replied sharply.  
"I see. And... Are you at all acquainted with- his profession?"  
"No, I am not!"  
"Oh, Merlin's beard, Neville!" Said Teddy. "Sir, your daughter is a witch."  
Skarave dropped the glass she had poured for her father.  
"What?! I'm a what?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Skarave was in shock.  
"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Spat Sorik. " My brother was, my wife, I knew it would fester its way to you!"  
"Dad!"  
"Go then! Go to that school for sicko's like you! Learn to keep that to yourself!"  
"Dad." She repeated, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Sorik stomped to the nearest bedroom and tossed a suitcase from the doorframe.  
"Get. Out." He slammed the door and locked it behind him.  
"What was that all about?!" Said Teddy, color rising in his cheeks."It's nothing. He doesn't like magic is all."

She said, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I'll go grab my things."

"I'll help you!" Said Neville.

"No! I'll just be a second."

"You're... Handling this really well for someone who just found out about- well, magic. Don't you want an explanation?"

"No. I understand, for now at least." She said, stuffing a statuette of a dove into her bag. She was ready to wrap but she wouldn't. Not in front of these men.

"Especially the young one." Thought Skarave.

"It's like my dad said. I always knew there was something wrong with me. I've been rooting for answers."

"But do you understand what that means?" Said Teddy.

"No."

"Allow me to explain." Said Teddy. He paused, thinking hard. "How do we explain this?"

"Later, Teddy. We need to leave before-"

"Before my father bursts through the door ready to strangle someone." Said Skarave. Neville was taken aback.

"Let me grab my books. Then we can leave this place."

Skarave knocked on her fathers door for the fourth time.

"Dad, I'm leaving now... I won't be back until Christmas. Okay? Dad?..."

He did not respond. "Well, goodbye, dad... I- love you..." She walked away with her head hanging in defeated and wounded. She slung her suitcase over her shoulder, which was light considering she had all of her clothes packed in. She led Teddy and Neville to the back porch. The house looked even more grey and worn in the cloudy weather.

"Dad and mom were so happy here... How could things have changed so drastically?" She answered her own question. "Death."

"Ready?" Said Longbottom.

"We need to stop by the house on the end of the road. It'll only be a few minutes."

"Where are we going?" Said Longbottom.

"You're not going to tell anyone where you're going are you?!" Said Teddy.

"Of course not! I just left some important things at a friends house."

"Oh, We'll just wait here." Said Longbottom.

"Come along! Misses Magnammit won't mind!" They set off down the road, silent. Teddy study Skarave's face before he dared ask what he was thinking.

"Skarave, you seem pretty calm about all of this."

"It hasn't set in yet." Skarave said through her teeth. "Eventually- it will. I'll completely realize the situation I'm in and- and until then, I'm resisting the urge to run away."

"Run away?" Said Longbottom.

"Forgive me but- I am with two strange men who appear from nowhere claiming to be teachers, my father is too mad to even open the door to my house if I go back, and I'm putting my trust in people I don't know. Sorry if I don't seem to perky." She finished bitingly. Longbottom looked at her closely and noticed that her eyes were watering again. Teddy was nervous around the strange waif. Neville was shocked at her approach to the whole ordeal and yet strangely impressed. She had tears leaking from her eyes now. Teddy spoke up.

"Listen, um- I'm no good talking to girls but- if you're upset you shouldn't hide it. You can up... Cry if you want to..." Skarave looked up, staring into his eyes closely. To his surprise, she started laughing.

"I can trust you!" She said. Teddy was trying to find something to say when Skarave pointed out the house.

"There's her house. The one with the broken windows."

"What happened?" Said Longbottom.

"No one's lived here in years. Misses Magnammit is dead." She said sadly.

"Then what-"

"Teddy," said Skarave. " this is where I go when dad is berserk. Misses Magnammit put it in her will for me to have her piano. I get to keep it here and I throw a tarp over it when I'm not here."

"You play, then?" Said Teddy.

"Almost nothing but that and reading."

"So, what's with your dad?" Said Teddy.

"Tell me of your fathers first!" Said Skarave, mischievously. "Before that though, you two carry these," she said, bending over and pulling a key from under a rock.

"Carry what?" Said Longbottom.

"It's not much." Said Skarave, weakly. She kicked the door open, and needless to say, the house was in ruins and full of dust and wild plants. "Lovely, right?" She said.

"Yeah, um- you sleep here?" Said Teddy.

"No." She said defiantly.

"What's this cott doing here?" She sighed.

"Yes, I sleep here. Sometimes dad's too ridiculous to deal with." Skarave rolled up a large sheaf of papers and dropped then into a tube with a strap, which she slung over her shoulder.

"I guess I should leave the guitar..." She said.

" We can shrink it." Said Longbottom.

"Oh, then," she bent over and pulled the instrument from under the piano. "Go on and- fix it." She said waving her hands, clumsily. She stuffed more papers into her tune and stood behind Longbottom. He pulled out his wand and flicked it. The instrument shrunk to the size of a lighter.

"There you go. Let's get out of here."

Said Longbottom.

"Right! We left our brooms in your back yard." Said Teddy.

"Okay. I might- might um- cry again. Sorry." She said embarrassed. The three exited the house, Skarave locking the door behind her.

"You alright?" Said Longbottom.

"No." She sad. "I'm scared, and nervous and..."

"And what?" Said Teddy.

"Lonely. No, I'm- I'm fine!" She said, wiping her face like she was sweating

"Better look less stupid now." She thought. "Now, you said Broom earlier." She said out loud, trying to sound more confidant.

"That's right." Said Teddy. Skarave stopped in her tracks.

"Are you joking?"

"No."

"Wonderful." She said, lightly.

"Now," said Longbottom. "I say we get those brooms from your fathers bushes-"

"MY bushes." Said Skarave.

"Your bushes, and get you where you belong." Said Longbottom.

"You and I will share a broom." Said Teddy. "We'd let you have your own but, you can't fly on your own, obviously."

"Okay.."

"We thought we'd help you learn though. We'll get you used to to flying one."

"How would we do that?"

"Well..." Teddy said uncomfortably. "You'll find out."

The rest of the walk back was silent. When they approached the house, teddy rushed for the back.

"Over here!" He called. Skarave rounded the corner and found Teddy with a broom stick ready to take flight.

"Right, then," said Longbottom. "Skarave get on that one with Teddy and I'll get on this one. Try not to tug on the broomstick too much when we fly."

"I- I'm not touching it, am I? I mean, I'm sitting on the back, right?"

"Nope." Said Teddy, uncomfortably. "You sit on the front and I'll reach around and help you steer." Skarave blushed as many a school girl had.

"Of all the unheard of things that would happen when you like someone, this has to happen now!" She thought, irritably. She had decided she liked Teddy the second she saw him, despite him looking sick.

"And now this." She thought. She knew that no matter how handsome he was, he was too old for her but, school girls often develop crushes, despite their logical minds. Reluctantly, she mounted and began to lean forward. Teddy grabbed the broomstick and cleared his throat.

"Ready?" He said.

"Y- yes." Said Skarave.

"We'll kick off on three. One,"

Skarave gulped.

"Two,"

she took a deep breath.

"I won't scream." She thought.

"Three!"


	3. Chapter 3

Skarave hadn't felt anything so wonderful in her life. Flying was easy. At least, it was when Teddy did the steering. Hours passed and it was just afternoon when they finally reached a dirty alley way, behind some pub called the leaky cauldron. They entered through a back door and Skarave was in awe of the environment she was in. She was called out of her blissful trance by a strangely familiar voice.

"Skarave! It's you!" She turned and found the owner of the voice sitting at a corner table. He stood very suddenly, and knocked over a mug, spilling its contents on the table. The woman next to him flicked her wand silently, and the liquid disappeared from the table top and the man's clothes. The man stopped cursing under his breath and crossed the room.

"Wands!" Skarave thought. "Fantastic! I hope I get one someday."

"Neville!" He said. "And THE Teddy Lupin!"

"Ron, how are you?" Said Longbottom. The two shook hands and the woman embraced Teddy.

"Hermione, this Skarave." Said Longbottom.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, this is my husband, Ron. I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" Said Skarave, a small knot forming in her stomach.

"Skarave!" Said Ron. The red haired man shook her hand, smiling eagerly. "How've been?" Suddenly, she recalled Ron's face in an old memory. He was wearing a look of pure anger, and pain stopping.

"We-we've met before!" She said.

"I knew you'd remember." Said Ron.

"I don't remember what I remember! I mean- I know you from something- somehow... There's something else too but I can't- I can't place it!"

"Ronald!" Said Hermione. "She shouldn't remember anything!"

"I know, love. That night, I told Shacklebolt that I was sure they'd left a rehash hex on her. What did he do? He left it to Norton and Bates! They didn't listen to me!"

"Sh!" Said Longbottom. "We shouldn't talk about this. Not here."

"About what?" Said Skarave.

"Hey!" Said Hermione. "We've recounted this story a dozen times. We know what happened."

"Yeah, and now Shacklebolt's dead and we've got Bates running the place!"

"Bad fellow, mate." Said Teddy.

"What are you talk-?"

"Better then Gregory!" Said Longbottom.

"Enough!" Skarave shouted. A case of flowers on a table shattered. Skarave flinched. She knew she had done it. The front door clicked open.

"Everything alright in here, Ron?"

"Harry!" Said Teddy. The man was tall with hair that was dark and unruly, his eyes were a piercing green and the lightning bolt on his forehead spoke volumes. This was a man of power.

"Who are you?!" Skarave Blurted. The man looked down at her, surprised. Skarave was disturbed to see that he also had met her before. Then it hit her.

"Wait!" She said, horror stricken. She backed away, hands up, defensively. "I know, don't I?!"

"Ron, you were right!" Said Harry.

"What an observation!" Said Ron.

"Stop it!" Skarave shouted. Harry was startled by the outburst.

"You alright, Skarave?"

"T- Teddy."

"Skarave, what's wrong?" She backed away even further.

"Stop it!" She repeated. They walked toward her and she turned to run. She fell over an unseen stool and landed face down on the floor.

"Are you alright?!" Said Teddy, kneeling next to her.

"Get them away from me!" She was trembling, her eyes welling up, despite her efforts.

"What's the matter?"

"Them!" They want to hurt me!"

"What?!" Said Neville.

"We would never!" Said Hermione.

"Stay away!" She shouted at Neville. "Your one of them, aren't you?"

"We don't want to hurt you, Skarave!" Said Harry. Skarave curled behind Teddy.

"Don't let them hurt me!"

"Skarave!" Said Neville.

"Stop." Said Ron, calmly. He pulled his wand from his robes, to Skarave's horror. Half the candles in the room went out. Ron threw the wand at Skarave's feet. "I'm not here to hurt you." He said. "None of us are."

"I- I- Teddy..."

"Let's go talk out back." Said Teddy. The few people in the pub seemed thoroughly engrossed.

"Nothing to worry about." Said Ron.

"Just a muggle born in a little bit of a shock. Carry on!" The people in the pub murmured to one another as they filed outside.

"What's happened?" Said Longbottom. "Why would you think they want to hurt you?"

"I recognize them."

"From where? You haven't left Muggle society before this!" Said Teddy.

"Merlin's beard!" Said Neville, suddenly. "You remember the attack?!"

"I knew it!" Ron said.

"I have nightmares. About- them. But it-" she shuddered. "They hurt. Actual searing pain on my neck- I think." She was looking down, shaking in fear as she recalled the nightmare. "I don't remember much. Just people laughing, and that searing pain and- and your hair." She said, looking at Ron. "And your face. And Harry's eyes."

"We weren't the ones who hurt you!" Said Harry.

"They stopped the dark wizards and witches that did." Said Neville. "Harry and the Weasley's were helping you."

"What-? Why would dark... What do they want from me?!" She said.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Skarave," said Hermione. "What do you know about your uncle?"

"Severus?"

"That's the one." Said Harry.

"Not much other then he and my dad didn't get along- wait a minute! You aren't telling me HE was a- a... He was a wizard wasn't he?!"

"Exactly!" Said Ron.

"Almost twenty years ago, there was this war. He who must-"

"Voldemort." Said Harry.

"Old habits, Harry!" Said Longbottom. "Anyway, he was in charge of these dark wizards, and he was rising to power. We needed to stop him. Your uncle helped."

There was a moment of silence as Skarave recollected the thought.

"He didn't see the end of it, after all the good he did..." Neville trailed off.

"How did he die?"

"He who-"

"Voldemort!" Said the surrounding group.

"Voldemort!" Neville repeated. "He killed him."

"Oh..." Skarave was crest fallen.

"You alright?" Said Teddy.

"No. I'm embarrassed." Said Skarave, blushing.

"Why?" Said Ron, daring to step toward her. He was delighted that she didn't shrink back.

"Here you all are, new wizards, friends I could have and I had a panic attack and accused you all of torturing me." She said, covering her face. "That's really bad, even for me. She looked up at Ron, who shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, tell me of him."

"Who?" Said Harry.

"Severus. My uncle... What was he like?"

There was a long pause as they all stared at each other.

"Well," said Teddy, slowly. "I never met him. He died when I was a baby, along with my parents. They were- they were good people. My parents and your uncle."

"They died?! How?!"

"We don't have time for this." Said Harry. "Are you alright, Skarave?"

"Yes, but now I want to know more about the people who came after me."

"Dark wizards." Said Ron.

"No, who are they?"

"You're too young." Said Hermione. "Maybe when you're older-"

"It was Lucius Malfoy, the slick git."

"Ron!"

"I'm not keeping things from her! It's the ministry hiding things, and lying that's got us in this mess!"

"Ron is right, Hermione." Said Teddy. "We'll tell you the rest. Only if we go somewhere safe, and more private."

"The joke shop's not far. The stock rooms empty." Said Ron.

"Before we do anything else," said Harry, extending his right hand. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm the reason your uncle's dead."

"Harry!" Said Neville. "Voldemort and the death eaters killed Snape and my parents. Edward's parents didn't die because of you. Yaxley did that!"

"Edward?" Skarave said.

"My first name..." Said Teddy, shifting uncomfortably."

"Weasley!" Skarave saw a woman about Longbottom's age at the door to the alley. "George sent an airplane. He wants you back as soon as possible."

"Right," said Ron. "Follow me." Everyone moved for the door, except Skarave.

"What's the story?" She said, peering at Harry, her gaze boring into his head.

"Which one?" Said Harry.

"Your scar. Or is it a tattoo?"

"I'll have to give you a copy of the book about the second wizarding war." Said Hermione.

"There were two?"

Skarave's trip through Diagon alley was far too short for her taste.

"It's my first time in Wizarding culture! Let me take it in!"

"No!" They adults would reply, listing off logical reasons to put it off, which drove Skarave mad.

"Valid opposition is the enemy of pride." Skarave thought. "Doesn't mean it doesn't suck any less when it happens to you."

"Owls for sale." Read a sign. "Flourish and blotts." Read another.

"Can't we stop for a second?" She pleaded looking at the store full of books in the window.

"We've got to get you to the Joke shop." Said Teddy. "We've got to tell you a few things, remember?"

"Such as? I thought you guys said I was too young?"

"Hermione said that, not me." Said Teddy.

"And I'm still right!" She said, irritated.

"What could possibly be so secretive that you couldn't tell me?"

"Not here." Said Teddy.

"But-"

"NOT HERE." Said Longbottom.

Skarave clicked her teeth together.

"What's happened?" She thought.

"He we are, Skarave!" Said Ron. "I would be careful if I were you. There's of tricky stuff in here. Don't touch anything."

"W- what?! Why would I-?" The rest of the sentence died in her throat.

"You can have a look around while I have a word with George." Ron went up a spiral staircase.

"Who's George?"

"Ron's brother." Said Teddy.

"One of them." Said Hermione.

"Oh!" Skarave eyed the store, itching to experience what was in this building.

"Feel free to look around!" Said Hermione going up the stairs.

"Don't touch anything!" Said Longbottom, following suit, up to the back room.

"Excellent." Skarave thought. "Which thing am I going to play with first?" She noticed how strange Ron looked wearing purple robes, clashing magnificently with his red hair. Looking back, she wondered why he would do that. There was a small shelf lined neatly with small pouches. Picking one up, she noticed a plaque nearby.

"Peruvian instant darkness powder. DO NOT TEST."

"Fine." She thought. There was a wall of candy that she quickly approached.

"Sweets, as these British would call them." She decided against trying any of them. She found a bin of spy glasses. She was somewhat cautious picking up one, but after a close examination, thought it would be safe to use it. She brought it to her eye and turned it.

"Ouch!" She said suddenly. A small boxing glove had sprung from the stupid thing and socked her right in her eye. "Oh for the love of-!"

"Skarave?" Longbottom came around a shelf, looking exasperated.

"What?" She said, covering her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What happened?!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why are you covering your eye?"

"I'm not covering my eye." She said, not moving her hand. Neville sprang to her and pulled on her arm until her hand flew back, revealing a fresh bruise that was sure to look worse at the end of the night. Neville gasped.

"What happened?!"

"That spyglass!"

"I told you not to touch anything!"

"I didn't know it was going to do that! What did you want earlier?!"

"Oh, yeah. They're ready for you upstairs."

"Right."

"A bruise on your first day of school." Said Longbottom shaking his head.

"Mister Longbottom, are we in England?"

"Very good!"

"You all have the accents, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Well, you're American. I thought you might not catch on." Said Neville, elbowing her teasingly. Skarave stared at the spiral staircase and rolled her eyes.

"I hate spiral stairs." She thought. They reached the top of the stairs.

"Skarave," said Longbottom, placing his hand on her shoulder and gazing at her, looking pale and regretful. "I'm really sorry about all of this. Everything! I'm sorry for all of it."

"Sorry for wh-?" The door opened and she was handled roughly into the room by her elbow, and incidentally her shirt front.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Was that necessary?! I can walk just fine!"

"Sorry, we needed you to be seen by as few people as possible." Said Hermione, wringing her hands. Ron dropped a plate of cookies in front of her.

"Sorry about that before. I was going for your shoulder."

"Your aim is bloody awful!" She said, getting into the spirit of the new dialect.

"Hermione," said Ron, stepping back. Hermione whipped her wand out from her robes. Skarave put her hands up.

"Whoa! What are you-?!"

"Colorous!" Hermione shouted. A shimmering light burst from the tip of her wand.

"Your education is the least of your worries, Skarave." Said Harry.

"What?!"

"Your uncle is not a well-liked person at the school-"

"Slower, Harry!" Said Hermione.

"When your uncle was young, he- made some decisions-"

"We have no time!" Said Ron.

"The Ministry-"

"The what?!" Said Skarave.

"Wizard government. The ministry doesn't want you at Hogwarts."

"Harry! You can't just go on like this!"

"Your uncle was a death eater. They were the ones serving Voldemort, but he snapped out it. He started working for the people who were trying to take him down."

"Did he- suffer?" Said Skarave, slowly.

"I wish I could say he didn't." Said Harry, eyes slightly misty. "If it makes things better, you should know it wasn't long."

"Oh... Alright, um..."Skarave stared off, her eyes watering.

"Not again!" She thought. "I've cried too much today. Not again!"

"Are you alright?" Said Ron. "You seem really upset about someone- someone you never met."

"Sorry. I'm not trying to upset you... You know, I can tell what you're all thinking. You're thinking that I'm strange for being this hurt, but that's alright."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Said Harry.

"No, no. I just mean- I have no family other than my father, who obviously hates me. Now, I hear of my uncle who could have- maybe, cared about me... And he's gone."

"There are people who care about you!" Said Ron. "I know I do. Hermione, she wanted to adopt you or something, and Harry has been worried sick since we discovered you!"

Skarave looked up from her hands, surprised. "Really?" She said, anxiously.

"Of course we do!" Said Teddy from the corner. "I want to help you."

"That's why we've worked things out with McGonogall." Said Harry. "We put you under a different last name so, you can pose as a muggle born."

"You forget that I don't what you're talking about." Said Skarave, standing and pacing.

"Non- magic people are called muggles, when they have a magical child they are muggle born." Said Hermione, as though reciting from a text book.

"See, it's simple enough when you just bother to tell me things. Keep me informed!"

"Skarave!" Said Longbottom, waving his hand. "Let them finish. We're on a tight schedule."

"We changed your hair color, too."

"That's what that was! I forgot about that! What color is it?"

"Pale." said Hermione shortly.

"Pale?" Skarave repeated. "Pale what? Pale brown?"

"I meant to make it a darker blonde but, it came out white blonde..."

"Oh..."

"You don't mind it, do you?"

"Well- no. But, what's the point of my hair changing?"

"You look loads like your uncle. The color change makes it harder to place." Said Teddy from the corner.

"You can't tell people this secret, obviously." Said Harry.

"Of course."

"You can still be American. They don't have a magic school there."

"Makes since to me." Said Skarave, stopping in front of Harry. "Anything else?"

"No." Said Neville, sounding panicked. "I mean, I think that's it."

"There's one more thing."

"Go on, according to Longbottom, I'm about to be rushed out of the room."

"Skarave, sit for this one." Skarave sat down, looking up worriedly into Harry's face. "We've got to- sort you wrong."

"No!" Teddy shouted, leaping from his seat. "When was this the plan?!"

"McGonogall didn't want you to know until the right time." Said Ron. "She knew you would react this way. We were instructed in the letter she sent not to tell you. It's for the best."

"Don't you dare tell me that! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"We gave it plenty of thought, Teddy." Said Hermione. "It's the only way to be-"

"Did Longbottom know about this?!" The room went silent.

"Well?!"

"He knew." Said Ron.

"Skarave, you can't possibly be alright with this?" Said Teddy, outraged. Skarave looked up, with her brows knitted together all too similarly to the way her uncle used to look when confused (which he seldom was).

"I- don't know. What exactly happens when you're sorted?"

"They use a hat, he decides." Said Ron. "You know, I never realized until now how completely demented that sounds."

"Right. Well, besides you being demented." Said Skarave.

"Right. Anyways, it's enchanted and it talks. It looks into your mind and figures it out."

"Looks in my mind?!"

"It doesn't hurt." Said Ron. "He just looks at what sort of kid you are and makes a decision. Then, you have your house."

"House?"

"It's like your family. The ones with similar qualities are put in the same house. People you'd get along with. And if you're sorted wrong, it means all of that is ruined and- I can't believe McGonogall approves of this!" Said Teddy.

"That's enough!" Said Hermione. "You and Longbottom need to leave now. You're supposed to be at the school tonight!" Skarave was so confused by now that she was ready to burst.

"If teddy and Longbottom go to the school, where do I go?"

"You and I are going shopping." Said Hermione. "You, me and Ron."

Skarave eyed them, searching for the right words.

"Like- like a family?" She said, turning red.

"Exactly!" Said Ron. "You coming, Harry?"

"Can't. We caught wind of a death eater demonstration that's supposed to go down next week. We're putting a team together. Dean's insisting on coming along."

"You were planning on inviting me, weren't you?" Said Hermione.

"Of course!" said Harry. "If we're lucky, we might catch LeStrange."

"I'd love to take down the b-"

"Ronald! Not in front of Skarave!" Said Hermione.

"The git." Said Ron, lamely.

"Skarave," said Harry, seriously. "No matter what you hear at Hogwarts, your uncle was a good man."

"Why would I hear different?"

"McGonogall will explain."

"That's the headmaster?" Said Skarave.

"Right." Said Teddy. "Longbottom and I had best be off." He stood, faltering slightly, and recovering with an awkward growl.

"See you around, Skarave!"

"See you, Teddy." Said Skarave giving an equally awkward grin in return.

"Do you think- do you think he likes me?" Said Skarave, sheepishly. "You know- as a friend?"

"Of course he does!" Said Ron. "He loves meeting new wizards!"

"We've got to be off, school's tomorrow and you don't have any supplies!" Said Hermione. "We're going to buy you some nice robes to wear. How would you like that?"

"I'll just wear this, thanks." Skarave said, crossing her arms. "No money, no clothes."

"We've got money from the school set aside for you." Said Harry.

"You shouldn't."

"We've got it all settled!" Said Ron. "It might be a bit-"

"Embarrassing." Said Hermione.

"Sure." Said Ron. "No one will know. Don't worry."

"Right then! Madam Mulken's first. Then a wand, then a cauldron and your potions ingredients, books, owl, and a wand. And we're meeting Ginny and Harry at the new pub." Said Hermione, rambling.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like." Said Harry. "It's supposed to be a tribute of some kind to Godric Gryffindor- I think."

"Brilliant. Let's move along then." Said Ron. "See you, Harry." Skarave was ushered from the upstairs room back into the alley.

"So, where to now?" Said Skarave.


	4. Chapter 4

"Try this one!" Said Hermione. A mass of fabric flew over the door. Skarave eyed the lump of clothing apprehensively.

"I don't know, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Hermione!" Called Ron. "Just try it! I picked it out!"

Skarave pulled the thing over her head and found that she and Ron had similar taste. Black and grey stripes. Skarave was elated. She was about to show Hermione when she heard Ron.

"Hello Edwin!"

"Good day, Mister Weasley!" Said another voice that was somewhat... Familiar. "What brings you here?"

Skarave opened the door slightly, and got a glimpse at the one making all the inquiries. The boy was a small, wiry, with dark blonde hair and a pair of deep blue eyes that intimidated Skarave greatly. Something about this boy was very strange. She felt like she had met him somewhere before.

"Official Ministry business, Edwin. Very important." Said Ron.

"Clothing shopping?" Said Edwin, looking at Hermione, who was trying on a tall pointed hat.

"No, we are overseeing a muggle- born's errands in the Alley." said Hermione. "Where is she?" Ron looked over at the dressing room and caught Skarave.

"Ah! There she is! Don't be shy, Skarave. It's only Edwin." Said Ron. Skarave jumped behind the door.

"Ron, if you ever do this again, I will smack you." She thought. She tried to push her hair out of her eyes and marched out of the stall, determined not to crack.

"There she is! Edwin, this is Skarave Livit. First year, like you." Said Ron.

"Skarave, this is Edwin Longbottom." Said Hermione.

"Longbottom! Then you're the Professor's son?!"

"That's right." Said Edwin, shyly." You aren't from here, are you?"

"Not at all. I'm American. You could probably tell by my accent."

"Y- yes. Lovely."

"The accent isn't too bad either, judging by that look on your face, eh, Edwin?"

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped. Ron burst into laughter and Edwin chuckled weakly.

"You and I both know I wasn't talking about her face, Ron." Said Edwin. The implications of his last words suddenly came over him and Edwin covered his mouth. "Not- not that there's anything wrong with the way you look!"

"It's alright. I'm not the best with words either." Said Skarave. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, miss Livit." Said Edwin, shaking her hand nervously.

"You look wonderful, Skarave!" Said Hermione.

"Thanks, but I don't think you and Ron ought to pay for it. It's thirty five G, whatever that means."

"It's quite alright. The school account gives quite a bit for decent clothing. Don't worry about it." Said Hermione.

Skarave arched an eyebrow, incredulously.

"Did you try that one?" Said Edwin. "The Blue one. For special occasions or whenever you want to look especially majestic."

"What?"

"I bought one. Like for a dinner party or something." Skarave laughed. "Whenever you want to look majestic''. That's amusing."

"Skarave- why are you so... Pale?" Said Edwin.

"I prefer the indoor environment."

"You and I both."

"We should ride the train together, alright? I don't know many people our age."

"Me either."

"Edwin!"

"Over here Blossom!" Edwin called. "That's my sister."

"Older or younger?"

"Neither. We're twins." said Edwin. A blonde, bushy haired girl wearing turnip earrings came around the corner, arms held high above her head.

"Hello." Said Blossom. "I'm Blossom Longbottom. Lovely to meet you." Skarave extended her hand and Blossom shook it quickly, returning her arms to the previous position.

"Not to be nosy but, why are you holding your arms above your head?"

"Keeps Nargles away." She replied simply.

"Right well, we've got to pay and hurry on." Said Ron. "See you two around."

"Bye!" Said Edwin.

"It was nice to meet you!" said Skarave.

"Keep your arms over your head!" Blossom called." It'll help keep away Nargles." Skarave put her arms over her head, willingly. Once out of earshot and eyesight, Skarave dropped her arms.

"What are Nargles?"

"We're still not sure." Said Ron. They approached the counter and were handing the old woman coins when Hermione let out an appalled gasp.

"Why on earth didn't you tell me you needed shoes?!" She blurted. Skarave scrambled to hide her feet.

"No trouble. These fit alright."

"There almost useless! Ron, go find Skarave shoes."

"I can't pick out shoes, she's a girl!" Said Ron.

"Let's all go. Excuse us a moment, ma'am."

"It's alright, deary." Said the old woman. "Take your time." Skarave followed Hermione and Ron to the back wall, shelved to the ceiling with shoes.

"Let's find something sensible first." Said Hermione.

"How many do we think she'll need?" Said Ron. Hermione glanced at Skarave's feet again.

"Loads." Said Hermione. Skarave spent another hour finding shoes and left the store with twice as many items as before.

"Th- thank you, both of you." Said Skarave, shyly.

"No trouble at all." Said Hermione. "Onto books!" She said, as they exited the shop.

"Right." Said Skarave, looking around the alley, in amazement.

"Hermione?" Said Ron. "That woman. She knows her way through a crowd. We'll catch up."

"Yeah," Skarave replied, balancing her boxes.

"Want some help?" Skarave jumped.

"Edwin, aren't you two busy?"

"Not at all." Said Blossom. "Edwin and I are window shopping mostly. We'd be happy to help you."

"Dad wouldn't mind either! Mind if we tag along, Mister Weasley?" Said Edwin.

"Course not! On we go then, caravan!" Edwin scooped the shoes out of Skarave's arms and Blossom slipped two bags over her shoulder. They walked down the cobblestone wordlessly. Ron began making conversation.

"Skarave, why don't you talk about- I don't know, whatever it is that you like to do. Music, right?"

"Oh- yeah. I like music." She said shyly.

"That's fantastic!" Said Edwin.

"Thanks. Do you... I've already run out of things to say."

"That's alright! We'll just talk to you and you can join in whenever you like." Said Edwin.

"Sounds good. We're heading to flourish and blotts, trying to catch up to the missus." Said Ron.

"Wonderful. I love the smell of parchment." Said Blossom. "All Ravenclaws do. I'll probably end up there."

"Yeah, Ravenclaw seems to be where I'm heading too. What about you Skarave?" Edwin stared down at Skarave intensely. He was examining her personality shamelessly.

"Um, I... I don't really know. I guess getting a wand will be a good hint." Said Skarave, nervously.

"You know how to hold one? My dad taught me."

"I would assume you hold it by the handle?" Said Skarave, sarcastically.

"Good one!" Said Edwin. "I'm glad I'm a wizard. I can't imagine what life would be like with magic. How do you like it all?"

"It's alright. I'm not familiar with all this. Muggle born, you know?"

"Nothing wrong with that! Missus Weasley is a muggle born and she's one of the best witches alive! You're lucky we've got the Weasley's to teach you!" Edwin kept blushing every time the stared at Skarave for too long, which Ron found very amusing.

"What about dark arts?" Said Blossom. "It's the most important subject in school. Do you know anything about that?"

"Nothing." Said Skarave. "I'm ready to learn what all this is. I feel stupid walking around here in my muggle clothes like I know what I'm doing."

"No one's getting that impression. Also, it's defense against the dark arts, not just the dark arts." Said Ron.

"Oh,.. Yeah." Said Skarave, remembering the night she was attacked by death eaters. She brushed the thought aside.

"You're from a muggle family." Said Blossom. "How many of you are there?"

"It's only me. Just an only child."

"I see." Said Blossom, thinking.

"What about your parents? What sort of job does your dad have out in the muggle world?" Said Edwin.

Ron winced. This was not the sort of conversation she would want to have.

"Oh, I'll teach you about phones!" She said, changing the topic.

"Fawns?" Said Edwin.

"No, a cellular devise. You talk into it, and the other person talks back after listening through the speaker."

"Who's the speaker?" Said Blossom.

Skarave gaped, brows furrowed in confusion.

"We can talk about phones later. It takes a lot to explain."

"That's alright! We can teach you about wizards and you can teach us about muggles." Said Blossom, enthusiastically.

"What about your mum?"

Skarave thought hard on how to answer this.

"She died when I was really little." She said, feeling surprised by her peace of that situation.

"Blimey! I didn't mean- oh! I'm so stupid!"

"Don't be upset. It was years ago. Tell me about your parents."

"Edwin's just like dad." Said Blossom, proudly.

"Exactly like Neville" said Ron. "He and I went to school together. Blossom's just like Luna- that's their mum."

"Mum writes Magazines." Said Edwin.

"What kind of magazine?" Said Skarave, with interest.

"Wizard politics, mostly. Lots of news. We should get you a subscription!"

"Oh- I don't know about that." Said Skarave.

"Look! It's Olivander's!" Said Blossom.

"Ah! What do you say, Skarave? Let's get your wand now." Said Ron.

"What about Hermione?"

"She won't mind. Besides, you'll feel more like a witch once you're carrying your wand. C'mon!" Ron held the door open, and Skarave stepped in, looking at the ancient looking walls, covered with shelves that were full of thin, long boxes. The musty smell was rather comforting to Skarave, who had only enjoyed her self in Mrs. Magnammit's musty old house.

"Mister Olivander!" Called Ron.

An old, slouching old man came around the corner, looking absent minded.

"Hi, mister Olivander." Said Blossom. "This is Skarave. Skarave- um, what's your last name?"

"Livit. Skarave Livit, sir." Olivander did not shake the hand offered, he leaned over the counter and gave Skarave a long stare. Suddenly, he jumped back, looking shocked as his eyes ran about the room. He snapped his fingers.

"Mmhmm. Yes!" He bent behind the counter and pulled out a brown wand, with knots in the wood and handed it to Skarave.

"S- sir..."

"Give it a wave! Go on!" Skarave squeezed her eyes shut and waved it. Nothing happened. Olivander snatched the wand back, and went behind the counter again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Said Skarave.

"No." Said Blossom.

Olivander rushed from the back and shoved a thick, dark brown wand with cracks in the handle. She held it for only a second before he took it back, shaking his head.

"Is there some-?"

"Shh!" Said Olivander, suddenly. He rummaged in the back for a few moments. Skarave's palms were getting sweaty. What has she done wrong?

"Why not just have me look at them and pick one?"

"The wand chooses the witch." Said Blossom.

"It chooses me? Does it- talk?"

"Unfortunately, no." Said Blossom.

"Unfortunately?" Skarave repeated.

"Yes." Said Blossom. Skarave screwed up her face, eyes squinted at Blossom curiously.

"Ah! AH HA!" Skarave jumped at the sound of Olivander's shouts.

"This one's it!" He chirped. "At least, I think it is." Skarave took the wand and examined it momentarily.

"Swish and Flick." Said Olivander.

Skarave thought for a moment and then, suddenly; the book Skarave was staring at on the shelf floated toward her, and landed in her hand gently.

"Remarkable." Olivander breathed. "That's the one. Cherry wood, fourteen and three quarter inches long. Four galleons."

"This is Sent from my iPhone

"Dear child!" Cried Olivander. "Are you uninformed on the basic properties of a wand?!"

"Yes. I'm not from around here in case you couldn't tell by my accent." Said Skarave,

"The main difference is that each wand is made with different animal hair and a wood. No two wands are the same." Said Olivander.

"Oh- okay, I guess." She muttered.

"We've got to get this one to Flourish and Blotts. Four Galleons, Mister Oliverander." Said Ron. Skarave was going to protest but Olivander interrupted her thoughts.

"Veery well. Good luck miss Snape." He said holding out the wand. Skarave was frozen.

"How on earth does he know?!" Skarave thought, picnicking.

"Livit." Said Ron. "That's miss Livit, Olivander." Olivander blinked rapidly.

"Oh, yes. Terribly sorry. An old man's mistake." Skarave exited the store, feeling sick to her stomach.

"That was amazing!" Edwin said, enthusiastically. "Your wand is great! You're a natural!"

"Who was it he mistook you for, Skarave?" Said Blossom. "I feel like I've heard that name before. Samar? Selec? Simeon. S- hmm... Sn- sn-"

"Snape!" Said Edwin. "That was it. Who's that?"

"Oh, just someone who he must've sold a wand to." Said Ron, lazily. Skarave saw through the charade. Ron was spooked, and so was she.

"Snape... Snape... Oh! Severus Snape! Wasn't he a teacher when dad was at school?"

"That's right!" Said Edwin. "Dad was scared witless of him! You must've known him, right Ron?"

"That's right." Said Ron.

"How long was he a teacher?" Said Edwin.

"Seventeen or eighteen years, I think."

"Dad's not scared of anything nowadays- what was he like? He must've been terrifying!" Said Edwin.

"He was a death eater." Said Ron.

Skarave tensed up again. Why had she never been told this all as one story?

"He was a pretty bad one too. He got a lot of people hurt."

"If he was a death eater, why was he a teacher?" Said Blossom.

"The headmaster trusted him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Ron and Skarave parted with the Longbottom twins, Skarave feeling elated.

"I made friends! I think..."

"No, you did." Ron said, reassuringly. "Edwin is already mad for you."

"I don't think so."

"oh, there's Hermione. Hello, love!" Hermione turned around, her arms full of books, parchment and quills, and went scarlet when she saw the thin box in Skarave's hands.

"Ronald Weasley! You went to Olivander's with out me?!"

"We were in a hurry!" Ron said weakly.

"I told him you would've wanted to be there." said Skarave.

"Well, never mind that now. We have an appointment with Harry and Ginny in an hour." said Hermione.

They reached the entrance of the alley, Skarave chuckling under her breath as Hermione and Ron bickered. They went up the stairwell, and entered large room, with a fire place and a sofa, and two large chairs, positioned in front of the fire. They laid out all of Skarave's new clothes, and School supplies and Skarave was anxious to test out all of the unfamiliar objects, but was forced into picking out her clothes for their outing.

"Why can't I wear this?!" she said, frustrated by Hermione's nagging.

"This is your first dinner as a witch. Don't you want to look nice for your first night here?"

"I ate earlier, with Teddy. I knew I was a witch then"

"Well, your first official dinner, then. Now what would you like to wear?"

Skarave sighed in defeat. "Fine. These." said Skarave shortly. She snatched up the black hooded robe, with black stockings, and tall, black boots. She went towards the doors, and stopped.

"Why are there two doors?" she said, suspiciously."

"We weren't going to make you sleep in the same room as Teddy."

"W- What?! WHAT?!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"What?"

"We- we're leaving her here with Teddy?!"

"Who else? Neville's got to be at the school tomorrow, doesn't he?"

"You're leaving her here with a grown man?"

"Oh, yeah..." said Ron, vaguely. "That is a little awkward, isn't it? It's only one night, though. And besides, you too are friends! What's the problem?"

Hermione escorted Ron to a corner, and spoke in low, harsh tones, Skarave straining her ears.

"A grown man, Ron! That's not comfortable for a girl who..."

"I know, but we don't have any other people who can..." after a few minutes, Hermione angry and irritated, but seemed to be nodding in agreement.

"Skarave, can you handle one night here? It is only Teddy, after all." said Ron. Skarave gave Hermione a pleading look.

"You can sleep in there, he'll be in here. It'll be fine! It's like-" Ron searched for the right word. "Vatican."

"Vacation." Hermione.

"Right! Vacation." said Ron.

"Okay." said Skarave, flatly.

"Now, go use the Lou and wash your face." said Hermione. Skarave left the room, looking defeated and nervous."

"She's an interesting one. Did you see the look she gave us earlier? Looks just like Snape!"

"She seems to dress like him too. Black and grey." said Hermione.

"We've got to get more shoes for her. The shoes she was wearing earlier were horrible!"

"Shh! She'll hear you." said Hermione. "And anyway, what are we going to do about her magic?"

"What?"

"Honestly, Ronald! She broke that vase before when we scared her. I'm positive she's done it before."

"It's not that unusual, she'll be fine once she's in school. I just wonder about how quiet she is."

"Sometimes I just don't like talking." Ron and Hermione jumped, and Ron fell out of his chair. Skarave had crept in, listening to them with interest.

"Skarave!" said Ron. "Why would you do that?" Skarave shrugged.

"By the way, if you want to know something about me, ask."

"Alright, moving along." said Hermione. "You could wear brighter colors if you wanted."

"No thank you."

"I have a question." said Ron, seriously. "Why would you wear those if they're so worn out?"

"My dad doesn't have time for those things." said Skarave, with balled fists, and a vein pulsing in her temple. Her eyes glossed and she glared toward the door. "He's busy with work."

"Does your mum-"

"Mom died. Years ago." Skarave's voice was soft and clipped. Skarave's magic began to take effect, and a plant in the corner began to wilt.

"You're wilting the fichus!" Ron shouted.

Skarave turned around to look at the suffering tree.

"Um- uh..." Skarave put up her hands, trying to will the plant back to normal.

"Stop!" she shouted. She remembered her wand. "Oh- OH! DEATHIOUS! Reverso?" the plant, amazingly enough, actually perked up and almost went back to normal. Skarave looked at her wand and almost dropped it.

"How-?!" she looked up at Ron and Hermione in disbelief. "Was that even a real spell?"

"No." they said in unison.

"Didn't think so... um- who are we supposed to be meeting?" Ron seemed to be thrown off by this sudden change in topic, but, answered almost instantly.

"Ginny and Harry. The children will be there too."

"Other kids? Wait, who is Ginny?"

"Ginny's my sister, and Harry's wife. They've got children, and so do we."

"Where are your kids?!"

"With Ginny." said Hermione.

"Okay... I guess, I should pack all this away." Skarave looked around, uncertain of how she would achieve that task.

"That reminds me!" Said Ron. "Your school trunk is being dropped off while we're out."

"Like, a packing trunk?" said Skarave.

"Right." said Hermione.

'I always wanted one of those!"

"Merlin's beard, look at the time!" said Ron, looking down at a pocket watch of some sort. "We'd best be off. Eh... Hermione, her hair, remember?"

Hermione flicked her wand and Skarave's hair wove itself into a braid.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

"I bought a book all about that sort of thing for you today." said Hermione. "You don't have to use it if you don't want, but I would have done tons more at your age if I had had instructions to make it a quick process."

"Thank you!"

"Off we go, then!" Hermione took Ron's arm and Ron extended his hand for Skarave. She took it, hesitantly, wondering if that's what he was asking her for. Ron smiled down at her.

"So," she thought. "This is what having a family is like."

They arrived at the Lion's Den at exactly 7:27 pm, Skarave rattled with nerves and excitement. The front of the restaurant was decorated with crimson and gold fashions. Crimson curtains, golden chandeliers, and black iron shelves that were charmed to bloom different metal flowers. Skarave was gaping. There was a small stand, polished and neat. Behind it, stood a small, large eared creature, with a glittering golden tie, and a crimson apron. "Welcome to the Den." it squeaked. Skarave jumped.

"You're with Mister and Missus Potter, yes?"

"Yes sir." said Ron. The small creature nodded and gestured for them to follow. Skarave gripped Ron's arm.

"Ron," she whispered urgently. "What- is that?"

"It's a house elf." Ron muttered.

"O- Okay then. That's- that's fine." Skarave slowed her walk as they neared a large table, covered in a golden tablecloth and crimson cloth napkins. There were three empty chairs next to each other. The knot in Skarave's stomach tightened. She wasn't used to so many people. Ron sat next to a red haired boy, who looked about 15.

" _Must be Ron's son_." she thought. Hermione sat next to her husband, leaving Skarave to sit next to Harry.

" _Why is it always like this? Right next to the person who unnerves me the most!_ " She plopped down quietly, hoping not to attract attention.

"Hi again, Skarave. How are you?" said Harry.

" _Off to a good start then_." she thought, cynically.

"I'm alright." she muttered.

"Good to hear! Skarave, this is my wife, Ginny. Ginny, this is Skarave." Skarave took Ginny's hand, noticing that all people must be prettier in the wizarding world. "These are our children. James, Albus, and Lily." said Harry. "And these are Ron's kids, Hugo and Rose."

"Albus is your age." said Ginny.

"Oh." said Skarave. She opened her mouth when one of the children spoke up.

"Dad says you're an American!" was that James? "What's it like there?"

"Um, it's alright, I guess."

"What part of the states are you from?"

'Um, Texas." said Skarave.

"Really?" said Albus.

"Um, yeah. Why the tone?" said Skarave.

"You don't sound like you come from the um- southern region of well- anywhere."

"Okay..."

"So, do your siblings have magic too?" said James.

"I don't have any." said Skarave. James looked shocked and Hugo nearly choked on his water.

"None?!" said Albus.

"No. I don't have any family, really."

"What about your mum and dad?" said James.

"Dad and I don't talk much. We don't get along."

"How does your mum feel about this?" said Rose.

"Dead."

"Oh, how awful!" said Lily.

"Blimey, Skarave!" said James. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine, James." said Skarave. "I there's no way you would've known." Another small house elf approached the table, and pulled out a note pad.

"What can I get for our fine guests as a drink?" she said.

"Water, please." said Hermione.

"Can I get a pumpkin juice?" said Ron, with more excitement then what Skarave thought was normal.

" _Then again_ ," she thought. " _If it's got alcohol in it, after a day dealing with me I'd be that ready for a drink too_."

"Of course!" squeaked the elf, bringing Skarave back to the conversation. "Anything for the honorable Weasley and Potter families. What for you, dear?"

"Can I get a cup of earl grey tea?" said Skarave.

"Of course ma'am. How shall you take your tea?"

"Just a spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk. Thank you. I hope it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble, ma'am!" the elf walked away, humming.

"Just a spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk, thanks." Said James, mimicking Skarave's voice. "I thought you were an American."

"I am."

"But you just ordered a cup of tea. Americans don't do that."

"Sure they do." said Harry. "They're smart too, even though some us like to pretend they aren't." Harry gave Skarave a reassuring smile and winked from behind his round spectacles. "Anyways, what's everyone eating tonight? I've heard they have good fish and chips."

"That's what I heard." said Rose. "Elle Thompson said the food here is really good."

"Who on earth owns this place?" said James, looking at the Gold and Crimson décor.

"We're not sure. Whoever it is must be a Gryffindor." said Ginny.

"And proud of it." said Albus.

"Excuse me but, what's a Gryffindor?" said Skarave.

"What's a Gryffindor?! You're at a table full of them." said James.

"She's a muggle born, James. How would she know that?"

"Right, right! Sorry, Skarave."

"Good luck passing your O.W.L.'s with that memory." said Hugo. Albus chuckled from behind his glass, attempting to hide from his mother's line of sight.

"Hugo!" said Hermione. "Be nice."

"It's alright, Aunt." said James. "He's only joking." Albus called from across the table.

"Skarave, what do you do for fun? I mean, what exactly do you muggles do?"

"I um... I like music."

"What sort?" said Albus, with interest.

"Ever heard of Lin- Manuel Miranda?"

"No, what kind of muggle instrument is that?" Skarave stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Never mind." said Skarave, with an air of incredulity.

"Here's our waitress again." said Lily.

"Ready to orders, ladies and gentlemens?"

It took less time to receive their food then it took to order it. Skarave was surprised by how quick it was.

"It never comes this fast at home."

"Magic makes everything better." said Ron, through a mouthful of beef stew.

Skarave was staring at the food Harry ordered her. She drew a blank when the little elf asked what she wanted, and thankfully, Harry rescued her and swooped in before she said:" Nothing for me, thanks. I'm not hungry and I've caused enough trouble for one night." As they finished their food, a shadow fell over the table.

"Excuse me," the table turned to greet the stranger. "Are you enj-" the man stopped. He was a pale man with white blonde hair, and devilishly blue eyes. "Harry!" He said, jovially. Ron stood up suddenly from the table, his fists clenched and the red from his hair sinking onto his face.

"Evening, Ron." the man said, extending his right hand. Ron stared at it for a moment and shook it, as though he might need to pull his wand from his jacket, and actually have to use it.

"Good to see you!" said Hermione, warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's opening week, and I figured it might be pretty packed in so, here I am."

"You- OWN this place?!" said Ron.

"Yeah, my wife and I." said the man.

"Excuse me." said Skarave, feeling terribly ignorant. "Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy." said he, shaking Skarave's hand. Skarave saw the adults looking rather apprehensive, except for Hermione who looked as though she were calculating how to ease the situation.

"Interesting décor." said Harry, looking at his napkin ring, turning it over in his palm, determined to look anywhere but at the man next to him. Draco nodded, enthusiastically. There was a pause, as Draco continued to look down at the table, and the children looked at one another with great interest

"Mind if I sit down?" said Draco.

"Not at all." said Hermione, brightly. Ron looked at her as though she had invited an elephant for Christmas due. Draco grabbed a chair from the neighboring table, and sat between Harry and Skarave.

"So, these must be your children." he continued, pleasantly.

"Yes. This is Hugo, James, Lily, Rose, and Albus." Said Hermione.

"Who's this one?" said Draco, looking at Skarave, curiously.

"Oh, I'm Skarave." Skarave blurted, quickly.

"Do you have a last name? To complete the set, you know. Also, you sound like you aren't from around here."

"No, sir. I'm from America. And my last name is Livit."

"Are you a half blood?"

"What?"

"You know, half and half? Muggle born?"

"Oh- No. I mean yes. I'm a muggle born."

"Are you sure?" said Draco, looking at her a bit more closely. "Are we sure she's muggle born? Ron, is she really a muggle born?"

Why are you so interested in her blood status, Malfoy?" said Ron, venomously.

"No reason. Other then she reminds me of someone else... Right! Are you related to the Weasley's somehow? That's how you met them?"

"No. Professor Longbottom came to my house this morning. God!" said Skarave, cradling her chin, thinking hard. "I didn't think about how much has happened today until just now."

"Merlin's beard! Just this morning?! Harry can you picture that?"

"I guess not." said Harry, flatly. Skarave began to wonder why everyone but Hermione ware being so reserved. He seemed a perfectly reasonable man to her.

"I suppose I should get back to the kitchen to see what else I can do to help my wife." he stood, and straightened the apron he was wearing over his robes. "Don't worry about the food. It's on the house."

"No Draco, we-" Draco cut Hermione off as Ron shot up from the table again.

"Hermione, it's alright. From now on, Weasley's, Potter's and um- Livit's eat at the den, no charge."

"It's not like we can't bloody afford it!" said Ron, turning scarlet again.

"Ronald!" said Hermione.

"It's alright, Hermione. Ron has every right react that way after..." Draco searched for the right words. "After our school days together."

"Thank you, sir." said Skarave, trying to give Draco something else to say.

"You're quite welcome." he smiled and then snapped his fingers. "That's it! I think you remind me of one of my Professors. It might take a bit to work it all out. I'll get to the bottom of it. See you around." Draco walked away, looking unaffected by the exchange. Skarave looked at the table again, and Ron, Ginny, and Harry were looking at each other in disbelief.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?!" said Ginny. "Malfoy being nice? Not likely!"

"So, that really was Malfoy, eh?" said James. "He's kind- Not at all how you described him!"

"Meaning?" said Ron.

"You said he was a slick git!"

"He is! 'You eat no charge,' No doubt he was still making jokes about my father's income before the war! Ruddy wanker."

"Ronald!" said Hermione. "I told you, he's not the same person. He's changed."

"Either way," say Harry. "Why does it look like a Gryffindor runs the place?"

"Excuse me, again," said Skarave. "Why did you treat him like that? He seemed perfectly fine to me."

"You don't know what he was like." said Ginny. "He was a death eater, you know. I don't think he's changed. Not for one minute."

"What on earth is a death eater?!"

"A follower of Voldemort's." said James. "Don't care for muggle borns, half bloods, or anyone who associates with them."

"Don't care for um- "Half breeds" as they call them. Centaurs and such. Nasty pack, really." said Hugo.

"He could have changed." said Albus. "After all, Severus changed, didn't he? Who's to say mister Malfoy didn't do the same thing?"

"That's right, Albus! Severus changed." said Hermione, enthusiastically. "Severus changed, and now so has Draco! He's the memo chief in my department."

"Memo chief?! A secretary then!" said James.

"The man's a pansy!" said Hugo. Hugo and James dissolved into laughter, much to Albus and Hermione's disapproval. Skarave left with Ron and Hermione fifteen minutes later, Skarave bursting with questions.

"There are really centaurs?! And how come they all knew about Severus? Why do you all hate Malfoy?"

"Calm down." said Ron. "You can talk to Teddy about all of that later tonight. We've got to get you to the school."

"The School?!"

"You and I have a meeting with McGonogall." said Ron, who was looking at his strange pocket watch. Skarave didn't understand how it told time but, thought it must have made since to Ron. "We need to be there in twenty minutes."

"Who's McGonogall?"

"She's the headmaster,"

"What did I do?!" said Skarave, panicking.

"Nothing. We just have to talk about magic as a whole you see. It won't be easy to sum it all up but, we're giving it a go."

"Are we flying there?"

"No. We're appearating."

"I's like teleporting." said Hermione, who had anticipated this question. "It's not quite the same, though. When you do it, keep still. Ron will take care of everything."

"Okay." said Skarave. They arrived at the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll see you tonight, love. Tell the kids I'm at the joke shop with George." said Ron, quietly.

"Don't worry, dear. They'll never suspect a thing." said Hermione.

"You're a terrible liar." Ron kissed his wife, and she left, blushing and smiling.

"Your wife seems very nice." said Skarave, attempting to make conversation.

"She's wonderful." said Ron dreamily. "She's barking mad, though. Ready?"

"I guess. How does this all work?"

"We're going to hold hands, and I'll get us to the school. Just- Please be still." said Ron. "You might feel a bit sick, by the way. Not just because you're holding hands with me."

"Sick? Like- puking?!"

"Maybe." Skarave screwed up her face in incredulous shock.

"You'll be fine." said Ron. "Ready?"

"Yes." said Skarave, determined.

"Alright. One... Two... Now!" Skarave wanted to scream at Ron when they materialized, but when she finally opened her mouth, she became sick, and dropped to her knees. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She had felt as though spinning in an office chair nut the chair was also flipping over itself. After emptying her stomach, she immediately thought: " _Now I'm hungry again!_ "

"You alright?" said Ron.

"Of course! That was wonderful! Let's do that again!" Skarave shouted, sarcastically.

"Good to know. Up to the gate. We've got someone waiting to let us in." Skarave fell silent, taking in the view. The surrounding trees were breath taking, compared to the pathetic small oak trees from her road, where she grew up. She would climb one when the weather was nice, and read where the wind felt like it could almost lift her and carry her some new place. Beyond the trees, was what made Skarave stop in her tracks. A castle- a real castle, all lit up, with its lights reflecting on the lake's surface. They walked the rest of the path in silence. They arrived at the gate, greeted by a loud jovial voice.

"Ello, Ron! This must be Skarave! How do yeh do? I'm Hagrid, by the way."

"Your- HUGE!" Skarave blurted. Hagrid laughed, and gave Skarave a good thump on the back that nearly knocked her to the ground. Hagrid and Ron shook hands.

"How yeh doin', Ron? How's Hermione?"

"Great. We're all great! Hugo says hello."

"Good to hear from him. Well, up to the castle, then! Great sight, isn't it, Skarave?"

"It's... Beautiful." she said, dazed.

"You alrigh'? You look a bit peaky." said Hagrid.

"I- peaky?"

"Sick." said Hagrid, correcting himself.

"I vomited a second ago on the grass. That could be the problem."

"Oh, yeh apperated, did yeh? That can be hard on the stomach. Want a ride up?"

"You mean not on a broom? Sure!"

"Great! Go on, Ron. Give her a ride!" Skarave looked up at Hagrid, quizzically. Ron rolled his eyes and got on his haunches.

"Come on." said Ron. Skarave got on, somewhat apprehensively. She had seen others do this, but had never actually rode on someone's back. Ron was surprised by how light she was, he remembered the way she ate dinner. Like she might be reprimanded at any moment and her plate cleared. This did not sit well with Mister Weasley.

"So, Skarave. Where are yeh from?"

"Um, Texas."

"Great! What's it like there?" Skarave drew a blank.

"Full of pine trees."

"Pine, eh?" said Hagrid. "I meant the people."

"Oh, well they're alright. They didn't care for me much."

"Oh... Well, that's alrigh'. Some people can' handle others bein' mean. You can, though!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don' mean you being mean. But listen, you need to hold yer head up." Doesn' matter what happens. Yer blood status doesn't mean anything."

"My blood status? Like me being a muggle born?"

"Righ'!" said Hagrid. "Plenty of muggle borns are good people. Right and sure talented too."

"Okay, um- one quick thing." said Skarave. "Are you going to tell me more about my uncle? I don't know a thing about him. All I ever heard about him was that he used magic and he must have been awful for it."

"tha' doesn't make any sense!" said Hagrid. "He wasn't bad for tha'!"

"Ah, here we are!" said Ron, hurriedly. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Skarave gaped for the umpteenth time that day, and Ron lowered her to the floor, and Skarave felt her stomach drop, as the empty castle's atmosphere sank in. She looked around eagerly for another person. She was going to say "Not a soul in sight" when something came out of a wall. Skarave let out a loud "Aaurgh!" and fell to floor, hair falling over her eyes.

"Oh, hello! Who's your friend, mister Weasley?" Skarave got to her feet, clumsily, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"'Ello, Sir Nicholas! This here's Skarave! Skarave, this is Sir Nicholas." said Hagrid.

"How do you do?" said Nicholas. "I would shake hands but, of course you wouldn't feel it." Skarave stared at him, paler than before. Skarave reached out and clutched Ron's arm.

"Are- are you a- I mean... Ron! Is he a- ghost?!"

"Yeah. Nick, she doesn't mean it like that." said Ron.

"Muggle born?"

"'Thas' right! Proud of it too!" said Hagrid.

"Wonderful!" said Nicholas. "What is she doing here at the school? School starts tomorrow."

"She's got to have a word with McGonogall, and the other professors. New culture and all." said Ron.

"Quite logical. Off with you, then! I look forward to seeing to here at the school." Sir Nicholas floated away, humming absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you tell me that ghosts are real?!" said Skarave.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Don't muggles know they're real?" said Ron.

"Not really. It depends on who you ask. We have no evidence in the muggle world." They approached a gargoyle, Skarave studying every detail of it.

"Scorched tower." said Ron. The large gargoyle moved, revealing a large spiral stairwell. Skarave followed Ron up the stairs, with Hagrid behind her. They approached the top of the stairwell and were greeted with the voices of other professors. Skarave knocked on the door, trying to steady her trembling hand. The door opened and Skarave barely got a glance of the other professors before she was enveloped in a hug.

"Teddy." said Skarave, feeling the weight in her stomach lift.

"Let me introduce you to the professors." said Teddy. "This is Flitwick, he teaches charms. That's Trilawny, divinations, of course. That's Binns,.." Skarave was introduced to all the professors. She looked up at Hagrid.

"So, why am I here? What's all this about?"

"That will be addressed later." Skarave turned and saw a tall figure in sweeping emerald robes hand just entered, and was looking at Skarave, piercingly.

"Hello, Miss Livit." she said.

"And most important," said Teddy. "This is headmaster McGonogall."

"H- Hello." Skarave stuttered.

"Good evening, child." said McGonogall. "Do sit down." Skarave sat, feeling odd as she surveyed the surrounding professors who were all staring at her.

"First we discuss your schedule. Then, we'll move on to your tutoring schedule." Longbottom began.


End file.
